Romeo and Juliet
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene... Human!ToothlessXHiccup, R


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Human!ToothlessXHiccup, SnotloutXAstrid  
**Story:** The Capulet's and Montague's have always been at war. But can a couple's love change that, or will they perish?  
**Disclaimer: **All Characters (c) Dreamworks

* * *

Hiccup had always known that he was different than his cousins. Astrid was outgoing, Snotlout was funny and courageous, Fishlegs was talkative, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just outgoing, funny jerks. But Hiccup wasn't any of those things. He was small in stature, and he was terrible at swordfights. He didn't like to go outside like everyone else, and he really hated parties. And now his family was throwing one for his 18th birthday... He didn't want it!

Sure, Verona was a great place to have a party, and the Capulet's were famous for their fabulous parties, but... Hiccup would have preferred to just hide in his room and paint his walls. He liked painting. It was one of the few things he was actually good at. Albeit, he mostly drew and painted dragons on his walls, but that wasn't the point.

"Hiccup, I got you a costume!" Astrid burst into his room, grinning from ear to ear. In her arms was a beautiful green and brown prince outfit, with a golden carved mask on the top of the pile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Great, just what I need, to stand out..." He set down his paints and brushes, rubbing at a streak of blue on his cheek. "You know, I really don't need a party, let alone a masquerade party! I would rather just be with you and the family, a little private thing."

"Yeah right," Astrid laughed. She began arranging the costume on Hiccups large bed, smiling as she took in the beautiful outfit. "You know you're dad. And we're Capulet's, we have to show off. We and the Montague's," Astrid made a face at the name of their rivals, "are the richest families in Verona. We can't lose face in front of those idiots."

Hiccup sighed as he went over to his washing basin, splashing water onto his face before scrubbing the paint off with a towel. "Why are they even our rivals, does anyone remember?" He muttered quietly as he went to look at the outfit next to Astrid.

"You know no one does, but it's tradition! Besides, those little brats of theirs, Nightfury and Nightmare are always stealing into this place to ruin parties or whatever!" Astrid complained as she looked over at her cousin.

Hiccup laughed. "They're older than you, you know," he chuckled. "I really don't think this is a good idea, Astrid... I mean, I would rather just stay here in my room and paint. Can't you just tell my father that?"

"Like he would listen to me," Astrid puffed. She looked carefully at Hiccup. "If you go to this party, I promise I will give you y desert for the next month."

Hiccup looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "...Make it two, and you have yourself a deal."

Astrid grinned, holding out her hand. Hiccup gladly shook it, smiling widely. "Now go, I need to get dressed! And I don't care if you are my cousin, I don't need a girl watching me! Go!" Hiccup shooed Astrid out of the room, the girl laughing all the while.

As he turned back to his costume, Hiccup sighed. He had a bad feeling about tonight... a really bad one.

* * *

Nightfury glanced side to side, Nightmare and the twins Zipple and Back next to him. "Alright, masks on!" Nightfury chuckled, the night covering their sneaking into the party. Nightmare couldn't keep back a hysterical giggle as he pulled down his black mask. "And time for a party crash!"

The four sauntered into the party like they were completely meant to be there. Nightmare was dressed as a clown, while Zipple and his sister were dressed as death dealers. Nightfury, on the other hand, was dressed as a handsome prince, his silver mask shining in the light of the party. His outfit was dark black with a dark violet undershirt with a bluish tint to it. His long black hair was tied up while his green-gold eyes shone behind his mask.

The group split up, following the girls who attracted their attention. Nightfury sauntered around the place before his eye was caught by a young brunette sneaking out into the garden. His red-brown hair was what caught Nightfury's attention at first, but when the boy turned, the too-green eyes entranced him.

The 21 year-old followed the boy outside to the garden, which was dimly lit to create a romantic atmosphere. Nightfury spotted the young man sitting at a fountain off to the side, skimming his hand through the rippling water. Nightfury slowly approached him, his breath catching when the boy looked up.

"Hi..." the boy murmured quietly, looking away. Nightfury sat in front of him, letting his hand join the boys in the water.

"Hi..." Nightfury murmured, smiling at the boy.

"What brings you to this part?" the beautiful boy asked quietly, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Nightfury's.

"Just... wanted to see if the Capulet's parties were all they cracked up to be. I would say they are, or at least their guest list is superb," Nightfury tilted his head looking at the boy, a soft smile quirking his lips up further.

"O-oh..." the boy looked away once again, and Nightfury could only just see the bright blush that dusted the boy's cheeks under the mask. "Well... I'm not really a guest. I'm more like the main event. My name's Hiccup."

Nightfury's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't tell this boy his real name, he couldn't! He was too beautiful, pure... Nightfury was not going to lose him just because he was a Montague and Hiccup was a Capulet. "The stories of you do not do you justice. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled for the first time, a bright and flushed smile. It made the boy even more beautiful to behold. "May I ask the name of my suitor?" Hiccup asked quietly, looking into Nightfury's eyes.

Suitor. Nightfury liked that, more than Hiccup would ever know. "Toothless," he answered softly. At Hiccup's raised eyebrow, Nightfury laughed. "My parents were not the most clever at naming. They named our dog, Dog."

Hiccup laughed at that, and it sounded like the ringing of bells. "You are by the far the easiest person to talk to I have ever met, Toothless," he said, his eyes soft and his voice no longer hesitant.

"I'm glad," Nightfury murmured. "Actually... I was, uh, wondering..." Nightfury awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping I could ask to meet you for lunch tomorrow! I would love to get to know you better, Hiccup. You have a light in your eyes I have never seen before."

Hiccup's eyes widened for a moment before that beautiful smile graced his lips again. "I would love to, Toothless. Where?"

"Well, there's this little place that I would love to show you, it's not well-known, but the food there is superb. We should meet at the town square," Nightfury couldn't let risk picking Hiccup up at his house, and having Stoic see him and reveal who he truly was.

"That sounds-"

"Hiccup! Where are you, birthday boy?" Both boys turned to see Astrid calling from the house.

Nightfury glanced at Hiccup, who regretfully glanced at Nightfury. "I will see you tomorrow, beautiful Hiccup," Nightfury murmured, smiling as he placed a gentle kiss on Hiccup's cheek. The boy could only dazedly smile as Nightfury took off and faded into the darkness.

* * *

At the end of the night, Hiccup spun around his room, slipping off his mask and throwing it off to the side. He wore a goofy grin as he collapsed on his bed. He giggled as he raised his hand to his cheek, rolling around on his bed as he thought about his impending date with Toothless.

"My knight in shining armor," Hiccup giggled, sprawling out on his bed.

"Who is?" Hiccup glanced up to see Astrid leaning against the side of his doorframe, wearing a questioning smirk.

"I man I met tonight... Oh, he's so handsome!" Hiccup giggled as Astrid walked into the room, closing the door behind her before she took a seat on the bed. "He's tall, and he has this pure black hair. And his eyes, oh his eyes! They hold everything in them, even the secret of life! He asked me for a date tomorrow, and I said yes!" Hiccup sat up straight, grinning from ear to ear as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Oh? And what might this man's name be?" Astrid laughed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup giggled once again. "I know, it's a weird name, but so are Fishlegs and Snotlout!" Astrid nodded at that, conceding to Hiccup's point. "He's just... charming and handsome, and his voice is like a river of gold... Oh, he's just..." Hiccup sighed at this, looking dazedly up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Hiccup!" Astrid hugged her cousin, hard. "You'll have to introduce me to this guy sometime. Maybe he has a brother."

Hiccup laughed once again. "It will be amazing, Astrid, I just know it..."

"The party was worth it then, huh?"

"Oh hell yes."

* * *

"Nightmare, I am so dead..." Nightfury groaned like he was dying in Nightfury's room. The two would often take refuge in Nightfury's large suite of a bedroom and talk until dawn. "I asked the most amazing boy on a date tomorrow. He's got this hair, and these eyes! And he's just..." Nightfury groaned as he fell back against the bed.

Nightmare laughed and joined him. "Sounds like my little cousin has finally taken a liking to someone! So, what's his name?"

"You're not going to like it..." Nightfury muttered, glancing at his cousin. "And you have to promise not to tell mother or father! Or anyone for that matter! I refuse to risk losing him."

Nightmare's eyes widened. "I promise."

"His name is Hiccup. Hiccup Capulet."

"What?" Nightmare flew up, staring in disbelief at his cousin. "A Capulet? Oh my Odin, we are going to be in so much trouble if anyone finds out about this! I mean, seriously, are you stupid or something?"

Nightfury groaned. "I know, I know! I can't believe it either... It's just... he's..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll cover for you. But this guy had better be worth it," Nightmare muttered, calming down slightly.

"He is... oh, he is."

* * *

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned to see Toothless running his way, waving his hand and grinning from ear to ear. He was even more handsome in normal clothes, jeans cutting a slim but toned figure, and his shirt leaving just enough to the imagination. His arms were like... Well, if his arms were that muscled, his chest must have been drool worthy.

"Toothless, I'm so glad to see you," Hiccup murmured when the boy was panting at his side. Hiccup had spent hours choosing his outfits, fretting over it. In the end he had chosen a pair of skinny jeans, along with a not-too-tight blue shirt.

"Not as much as I'm glad to see you," Toothless chuckled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Hiccup's cheek. "Shall we?" He asked, smiling as he held a hand out for Hiccup.

Hiccup giggled at he took it, smiling. "We shall!" He grinned as he took Toothless' hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked. "So, what kind of restaurant is this?" He asked happily.

"It's a surprise. I want our first date to be memorable," Toothless smiled down at Hiccup, moving closer so theirs arms brushed together. "Actually, now that I think about it, I want all our dates to be memorable."

Hiccup giggled as he blushed. "You're very confident that there will be more dates in the future," he chuckled. "What if I say no?"

Toothless unhooked their hands, only to place his arm around Hiccup's waist, pulling them together to walk side-by-side. "Then I will do everything in my power to make sure we have more dates," he smirked seductively down at Hiccup, who could only blush and lean his head against Toothless' shoulder.

"You are truly the most easy to talk to person I have ever met, Toothless," Hiccup murmured. He felt like they had already known each other forever. Like they had known each other in a past life or something...

"Oh! We're here!" Hiccup looked up to see a small restaurant in front of them, a little hole in the wall place. The smell wafting through the open door was delicious, though, and set Hiccup's stomach growling. He blushed, looking up at Toothless shyly.

"Well, looks like we got here just in time," he said, smiling.

Hiccup nodded, walking into the place with Toothless following him. A young girl seated them, smiling the whole time. The menu was filled with foreign sounding food that Hiccup had a hard time pronouncing.

Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's questioning look over his menu. "It's Nordic food. I sort of assumed you'd never had any before, so... It's really good, though! They have their own twist to it here."

"Well, this I'll remember," Hiccup chuckled. The two made small talk as they ordered and before their food arrived, their hands eventually meeting at the top of the table.

"I actually just got this car, it purrs like a kitten, but the paint job is just," Toothless made a face that sent Hiccup into a fit of laughter. "Hey, you've said you paint, right? Do you think you could maybe... or we could, together..."

Hiccup smiled. "Already proposing a second date, huh?" He laughed, smiling wider when Toothless shrugged with that confident smile again. "I think I would like that, though. I actually know a guy who owns a garage, we could do it there! It's just around the corner from that old arcade. I sort of have my own space there..."

"Wow, you work in a garage?" Toothless asked, this amazed look on this face.

"Yeah... mostly old car repairs and stuff, but I'm actually working on my own car right now! It's my pride and joy, I call it Dragon," Hiccup smiled as Toothless leaned forward, his eyes entranced by Hiccup's story. "I started working there as a kid, and apparently I had a knack for it. It's where I spend most of my time, besides painting in my room."

"So not only are you beautiful and talented, but you're smart too? I have never met anyone as amazing as you, Hiccup," Toothless sighed, gently running his thumb over Hiccups hand absentmindedly. "I'll bring the car there tomorrow. It's an original Mustang GT, I got it a couple months ago. Let my cousin paint it, but..."

Hiccup laughed, blushing brightly. "I really don't want this date to end, Toothless..." Hiccup murmured when their check arrived. Toothless quickly pulled out his wallet, placing some money on the table.

"Then it won't!" Toothless quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand as they left the restaurant, grinning from ear to ear. "I know this great ice-cream shop that has its own flavors. You'll love it."

Hiccup grinned as well as they ran through the streets of Verona, laughing as his hand tightened around Toothless'. He loved this feeling of freedom, this feeling of flying. Toothless made him feel like he was finally alive, for the first time.

* * *

"Wow..." Hiccup whistled as Toothless pulled his car into his section of the garage. Hiccup had made sure to tell Gobber he was having a... friend over, to work on a car. Gobber had just nodded and given him a wink.

"Yeah," Toothless laughed as he put the car in park and turned it off. "She's beautiful, huh? I call her Nadder."

"I can see why you wanted her re-painted. It's..." Hiccup tried to find the words before he gave up. "It's horrible. Come on, put on a pair of overalls and we'll get to work!"

It was an hour into their painting, and they had already dissolved into fits of laughter, throwing paint at each other, letting it coat the car, which was now a deep purple-black, with paint drips all over it. Hiccup laughed as Toothless finally tackled him, his black hair coated with streaks of blue. They slowly stopped laughed, just staring at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

Toothless made the first move, gently placing his lips against Hiccups. It was soft, testing, slightly wet. But it made Hiccup's heart rate double. When tongue met tongue, it was like fireworks had gone off. They stayed like that, Hiccup's arms around Toothless' neck while Toothless' arms laid on either side of Hiccup's head.

When they finally separated, it was slow, and their eyes stayed connected.

"I think I'm in love with you, Hiccup," Toothless whispered.

"Good thing I feel the same way then, huh?" Hiccup murmured, smiling softly. "So, where's our next date?"

* * *

Their next one turned out to be on the beach, where Hiccup spent the first two hours just staring at Toothless' chest and body. He was almost drooling when Toothless picked him and threw him over his shoulder, sending Hiccup struggling as laughing before he was tossed into the ocean. They played there for a while, laughing and splashing each other before falling into a fit of kissing. They stayed on the beach until sunset, just laying against each other in the sand.

After that, they went to the local art museum, where Hiccup let Toothless around, showing him all the different artists and his favorite paintings. At one, Hiccup stopped and sighed. It was a classic painting of two dragons in mid air, seeming to be fighting. When Toothless pointed this out, Hiccup told him he had always felt they weren't fighting, but instead in an intimate form of dance. Toothless spent the rest of the time with his eyes glued to Hiccup, instead of the paintings.

For their fifth date, they went to an amusement park, where Toothless won Hiccup a large stuffed dragon, black with shining scales. Hiccup grinned and hugged it the rest of the outing, at least until they arrived at the Ferris wheel, where the made out once again. They stayed there until long after sunset, watching fireworks that lit up the sky. This was when Toothless told Hiccup that he was more than sure he loved him. Hiccup kissed him and murmured agreement in return.

On the sixth day, Toothless took Hiccup to an animal sanctuary, after hearing Hiccup say how much he wished he could have an animal companion. They spent time there, looking carefully at each and every animal, until they came to the last enclosure. A small kitten sat in the corner while other kittens played up front. Hiccup pointed the little one out and Toothless immediately purchased him before placing the small cat in Hiccup's arms. Hiccup grinned and kissed Toothless on the nose, making the other blush. They named the kitten Terror.

* * *

On their sixth month anniversary, Hiccup and Toothless spent their time in a beautiful garden, just holding each other in their shared companionship. It was then that Toothless told Hiccup.

"Hiccup... I have something I need to tell you..."

Hiccup looked up, confused and worried. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I want to introduce you to my family. But before that I need to tell you something, about me. My name isn't Toothless... My name is Nightfury," Toothless looked down at Hiccup, whose eyes widened. He sat up slightly, moving away. "No! Wait! It's not what you think. I told you my name was Toothless because I didn't want to risk losing you! You were, are, so amazing... You're beautiful, and smart, and... I wanted to take you out, to get to know you. I knew I could never do that if I told you my real name..."

Hiccup sighed before smiling. He leaned up and gently kissed Nightfury's lips. "Do you mind if I still call you Toothless?" He whispered.

Nightfury's eyes widened before he grinned. "Yes! Yes, of course!" He hugged Hiccup, nuzzling his neck. "God, I wanted to tell you since our first date, I was just so worried..."

Hiccup chuckled, holding onto Night- Toothless, in return. "You're you, no matter your name. I just wish I could tell my father about you..."

Toothless pulled away for a moment before gently cupping Hiccup's cheek. "Why can't we? Why can't we show everyone we love each other? My cousin knows, and he only cares that we love each other. We could end this stupid feud!"

Hiccup sighed, leaning into Toothless' touch. "I'm just... worried I'll lose you. I love you, Toothless. I couldn't bear to lose you.."

"Then you won't. You won't!" Toothless suddenly got off the bench, getting down on one knee and pulling out a soft, blue box. "Hiccup Capulet, you are the most amazing, beautiful, talented, smart man I have ever known. You make my heart soar with just a smile and you make all my worries disappear with a laugh. Since I met you, I knew I was going to ask you this someday. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small ring with a single, perfect diamond in it.

Hiccup's eyes widened, looking between Toothless and the ring before he grinned from ear to ear, threatening to split his face. He launched himself at Toothless. "Yes! Yes, God, yes!"

The ring slid onto his finger perfectly, making the two grin at each other. Toothless cupped Hiccup's cheek and kissed him gently, over and over again. They were engaged. No one would tear them apart, no one.

* * *

"Alright..." Hiccup fidgeted as he stood in front of the living room, Toothless taking his hand. "My entire family is in there. If need be, I'm sure I can hold at least one of them back so you can get away. Are you sure about this?" Toothless looked down at him, smiling. His eyes were soft, sure.

"Yeah. I want everyone to know how much I love you. How much we love each other. An I want your father to be there to give you away," Toothless murmured. He leaned down to give Hiccup a gentle kiss.

Hiccup nodded, tensing slightly as he opened the door and walked in, holding tightly to Toothless' hand.

All eyes turned to them, all noise stopped at the sight of the pair, all movements stopped. Hiccup stepped closer to Toothless, holding tighter to the older man's hand.

"Hiccup..." Stoic slowly stood up from his large chair in the room where Hiccup had told the family to gather. Hiccup's cousins, father, and Gobber were there, his only true family. "What is the meaning of this? What is a Montague," Stoic spat the name, "doing here?"

"Dad," Hiccup muttered before he cleared his throat, standing up tall, determined. "This is Nightfury. He and I have been dating since my birthday party. He asked me to marry him a week ago. I said yes. I didn't want to introduce you to him before the wedding, but Toothless was insistent." At this, Hiccup looked up at Toothless, his eyes softening and a smile lighting his face. Toothless shared the look, before looking back at Stoic.

"Sir, I wish to have your blessing to marry Hiccup and for you to walk him down the aisle to give him away. I want both our families there, and to end this pointless feud. I love Hiccup, more than I love life itself," Toothless looked down at Hiccup, smiling. "I want to spend the rest of my life making him the happiest man on earth."

"No."

Stoic's word was harsh, final, at least until Gobber and Astrid stood up. Hiccup stood even close to Toothless, holding tight to his arm.

"Stoic," Gobber began. "Have ye not noticed the change in yer son? He's been out of the house almost every day fer the past six months! He actually smiles, and talks! Ye might want to rethink saying no to this boy. He seems to do some good for Hiccup."

"Yeah, uncle!" Astrid agreed. "He's good for him! I mean, I'm the closest to Hiccup, and I've never seen him happier! He constantly talks about their dates, and how much he loves Toothless, er, Nightfury!"

"Toothless is fine," Toothless said, smiling happily. "I'd rather be Toothless than just be known by the name my family gave me, if it will stop our marriage."

"Hiccup, you're only 18! Do you think I'll honestly let you go and get married?" Stoic asked, honestly confused and angry. "Besides, the boy's probably only leading you on!"

"He's not! He told me he was a Montague! He told me, dad. And I don't care. I don't care about his name, and neither should you! You wouldn't be saying this if he known by any other name! He makes me smile, and laugh! Hell, he even got me Terror!" Hiccup told his father, the cat meowing from Fishleg's lap. "He loves me. I don't honestly care if we get your blessing or not, because I'm going to marry him anyways."

At that, Stoic stopped for a moment. "I want to meet his family," he finally muttered.

Hiccup grinned as a cheer went up through the cousin's and Gobber grinned as he slapped Stoic on the back. Toothless bent down and kissed Hiccup, softly, on the lips before picking him up and swinging him around.

Astrid and Ruffnut were soon upon them, though, demanding to see the ring. Astrid immediately appointed herself maid of honor, already thinking of places to have the wedding, the theme, the music, the decorations, the food... It was a bit much, but Hiccup assumed Astrid knew best, seeing as how she had married Snotlout not a year ago. Astrid was Hiccup's cousin on his mother's side, while Snotlout was his cousin on his father's.

Hiccup glanced up at Toothless, smiling. "Only one more hurdle," he whispered happily.

* * *

As it turned out, that hurdle was not easily jumped. Nightmare, Zipple, and Back turned out to be the only ones in favor of the marriage, while Toothless' parents were steaming. They banished Toothless from the house, Nightmare promising he would talk to them. Toothless nodded, giving his cousin one last hug before they left the Montague residence.

"Sorry..." Toothless murmured to the Capulet family. "My parents aren't really... They don't accept change well. I should also mention they are extreme homophobes... I knew this would happen, I was just hoping..."

Hiccup silenced him with a kiss.

"Hey, it could have gone worse," Astrid grinned as she punched Toothless' shoulder. The elder man winced slightly, only smiling at the 20 year old.

"Yeah, they could have killed and eaten us!" All eyes turned to Fishlegs. "What? It's true!"

Hiccup burst out laughing, soon joined by everyone else.

"Well, we should get home. We have a wedding to plan after all!"

* * *

It was a year before the whole wedding was ready, and Hiccup and Toothless pined for each other when they were separated the day before their wedding. They couldn't see each other, the other explained.

Ruffnut, Astrid, and Zipple helped Hiccup out, helping him slip on the soft tan suit they had all picked out. Hiccup nervous messed with his hair even as Ruffnut and Astrid slapped his hands away. He could only sheepishly grin and pronounce, "I'm nervous!"

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Nightmare, Tuffnut, and Back all helped out Toothless, though they more or less just laughed at him as he struggled with his bowtie. He glared at the people who had become his most intimate family. He loved them dearly, but man could they be pains in the ass. "I'm about to get married guys, be a little nicer!"

As Toothless stood at the altar, nervously fidgeting, the music started up. The flower girls walked down the aisle, throwing white and black rose petals every which way. They had decided on a red, black, and white theme, with varying shades of the colors throughout the garden that they had chosen.

After the flower girls came the brides maid and maid of honor, each holding the arm of a grooms man. Tuffnut and Back were the only ones already there, since they refused to escort their sisters down the aisle.

And finally, the brides march began. Toothless felt his heart stop as he watched Stoic escort Hiccup down the aisle, the boy smiling the whole way. He was radiant. No, he was more than radiant! He was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth, Toothless realized. And as he arrived at the altar, he gave his father a kiss on the cheek before taking Toothless' outstretched arm, taking the few last steps to the priest.

At the cue of the priest, after the talking and the exchanging of rings, after the vows and the promises, they finally kissed. Cheers rang out through the garden, bells rang, doves were released. But all the couple cared about was each other, and this moment together.

They were finally married.

And they lived Happily Ever After

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! That's the longest one-shot I have ever written... In one night, at lest. AND MY FIRST TOOTHCUP! I found I like this pairing... heheh...heh...

So, yeah, I should be working on something out. Um, yeah. Review, please! I will give each of you who review cookies! Yup. So please, please tell me how I did.


End file.
